Twilight Lady
by KC14isme
Summary: Twilight Lady has finally decided to find her "Nite Bird" for herself! However, she accidentally runs into Rorschach instead. What could go wrong?


I was dressed in my leather boots and my latex, skin tight jacket. Ready with my pointed goggles and well crafted whip. Oh yes, I was ready to finally meet my fellow "Night Bird". Oh yes.

I adjusted my boots and clipped down the dark allyway, looking for my Mister Owl Boy. He was supposed to be doing rounds somewhere around here....

*****

_Rorschach's Journal, 1973_

_Keeping watch at hideout. Nite Owl had decided to check out building a few blocks down. Been 10 minutes. Bored. Not good. Thought kids robbing store across street. Turns out just buying candy. Hrrm._

_Now hear boots clicking nearby. Possibly whore, should check anyway._

A shadow sat on the steps in the alleyway. It slowly moved to tuck a small journal back into its coat. It stood up and slunk deeper into the darkness.

*****

I slowed my steps down the ally. I could have sworn I saw a shape moving away from the steps.

I stood right there, and steadied myself. I cupped my hands to my mouth and hooted.

After a while of this, I saw a shadow moving towards me. Pleased, I put my hands back down to my sides.

"Is that you, Owlboy?" I said, playfully, smiling.

The shadow did not speak. Slightly concerned, I called again.

"Oh come on, Hooter." I said, walking slightly towards the shadow. "I know what you want."

"Who are you?" asked the shadow.

I quickly stopped. That was not Nite Owl's voice. The voice was gruff and raspy. Now that I had a better look at it, the shadow did not look anything like his imposing costume. It was shorter than I was, and I could make out the slight shape of a fedora.

"Oh, my!" I exclaimed, giggling. "My mistake. You must be Rorschach."

"Who are you?" he repeated, in the same monotone.

"Oh, only a fellow costumed hero." I said, smiling. "Just looking for my other Night Bird."

"Twilight Lady." said the vigilante, still standing there.

"Of course!" I said, now walking in a wide circle around him. I could smell his stench, and could now also make out his mask, black and white shapes slowly shifting. Nite Owl was certainly amazing and wonderful, yes, but this man let off a strong aura of mystery. He intrigued me. He started striding towards me, and I could now see his coat, crusty with blood.

"Stalking costumed heroes. Not good." he said. I stepped back, noticing his clenched fists.

"Now, hold on!" I said, laughing slightly. "Let's not..."

But I didn't get to finish my sentence. One moment, my vision was filled with a sea of moving black and white. Next, all I saw was red. I could feel my face hit the wall repeatedly.

I tried to cry out, but it was all happening so fast. The next thing I knew, I was on my stomach, looking at the end of the ally. Blood was slowly tricking down my face. I could feel Rorschach grab my arm. Oh god, he's going to snap it, or rip it off.

Instead of breaking my arm, I screamed as he started breaking each of my fingers. He was about to snap the index finger when a loud voice came from down the ally.

"Rorschach!"

The snapping stopped. I looked up.

Standing at the end of the alley was... him. My savior, my hero. My Night Bird. My Nite Owl.

He was just as amazing as I had seen him in the papers. No, more so. He stood like a great shining temple over the darkness of injustice. He....

****

Looked up to see Nite Owl at ally's end. Did not look happy. Let go of whore's finger, still held arm.

"Let her go." said Nite Owl, walking down the ally.

"She's been stalking you. Must be punished." I said, gripping her arm tighter.

"I said let her go." said Nite Owl. "This is pointless. She's done nothing wrong."

I looked down at the Twilight Lady. She turned her head slightly and whimpered. Looked back at Nite Owl. Arms were crossed. Figures. Let go of whore's arm. Allowed her to get up.

****

I stood up and stared at my God. Rorschach was standing some feet away, clenching and unclenching his gloved hands. I shook and looked at my hero.

"Oh thank you, so much." I said, wincing with the slight pain in my hands that I would never forget. "I could never repa..."

"Miss, I think it's best if you get out of here." said the night one. I looked from him to Rorschach. The spots on his face were moving erratically. I could tell he was trying his best to not rush back at me.

"Okay..." I said. I drew myself up, my good hand on my hip. "But one of these days, Nite Owl, if you're ever in trouble or..."

"Look, just go." he said, both men turning away.

I started to follow them, but they picked up their pace and were swallowed into the darkness. One of the shapes stopped and looked back at me as I stood there.

"Go. away." it said in a raspy voice. I turned and ran back down the alley.


End file.
